sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silent Knight (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the character also known as the Silent Knight, see Sir Bartleby. "The Silent Knight" aired as the fifth episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. It was also produced as the fifth of season two. Summary Sir Bartleby, the Silent Knight, has one fear: the sound of his funny, high-pitched voice being heard. So when he takes a liking to , tries to help him express his feelings without using his voice (even if he has to use someone else's). Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Sir Bartleby (only appearance) Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Sir Maxwell (only appearance) * King Roland II * Duchess Matilda * Sir Finnegan (first appearance) Villains: * None Other characters: * Queen Miranda (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle ** Enchanted Forest (only appearance) * Dashwood (only time mentioned) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Shield of Valor (only appearance) Vehicles * Stagecoach Cast Songs * "Tilly, Oh Tilly" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Mircea Kyle Mantta * Written by: Laurie Israel Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Zach Callison as Prince James, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Bonnie Hunt as , Keith Ferguson as Sir Bartleby, Tom Bromhead as Sir Maxwell, Robin Atkin Downes as Sir Finnegan * Additional Voices: Tom Bromhead * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: David Scott Smith, Heiko Drengenberg, Douglas McCarthy, Randy Cartwright, Holly Forsyth * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Tim Allen, Colette Van Mierlo * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Background Paint: Sy G. Thomas * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Kelly Hobby-Bishop, Connor Flynn, Cathy Jones, Misty Marsden * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Myra Owyang * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * Although only the beginning of their relationship is shown here, Tilly and Sir Bartleby end up getting married in "A Royal Wedding". Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes